This disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and liquid crystal display device.
Currently, liquid crystal display devices have become increasingly popular. The clarity requirements of the liquid crystal display device are getting higher and higher. However, with the increased resolution of the liquid crystal display device, the heat dissipation problem increasingly becomes a prominent problem.
In a conventional liquid crystal display panel, a heat dissipation element is generally disposed in the liquid crystal display device to dissipate heat released by the chip operating in the liquid crystal display and heat released by the light source module in the backlight module. However, since the heat dissipation area of the heat dissipation element is too small, the heat released from the operation of the chip in the liquid crystal display device and the heat released from the light source module in the backlight module cannot be effectively reduced to below the safe temperature value, thereby causing the chip to be damaged and causing backlight module fluctuations.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and liquid crystal display device to solve the problems of the prior art.